I Got Rhymez
"I Got Rhymez" is a song by 404 off of his ninth studio album, Issues With Aggression II: The Aggressionning.The song contains a verse from KC. Lyrics I got rhymes, motherfucker! You said the time's right, so you wanna throw down I will show you how to get in the ground When I bury you with my shovel of skill It's just my thing, there's no ill will Well you wanna take a bite of my amazing rap ability This fight just won't last long, knowing my capability You don't stand a fucking chance Bow down and go to prance In the pretty little field, you'll have to show me Why you aren't My Little Pony To wreck in the number one match of the season I'd kill you for no reason My skill remains unmatched Fuck you, and your baseball cap That's assuming that you're wearing one If not, then here's my gun That I will use to shoot your knee It's a lesson not to fuck with me Show up on stage at one of my concerts Take a picture, it'll last longer Just make sure to hit the button before you die Or at least before you make a fool of yourself and cry Why oh why? I'm the best, and it ain't no lie! I got rhymes that you can't even follow I got rhymes that you can't even swallow I am so much smarter than you Because you are a stupid fool I got rhymes that you can't even follow I got rhymes that you can't even swallow I am so much smarter than you Because you are a stupid fool KC: I got a black belt in Tae Kwon Do If you wanna fuck with me, we'll go toe-to-toe Your health provider better cover this shit You'll be paying a fortune after all these kicks I also have a knife and a gun So you better fuckin' wait, or I'll take away the fun You're nothing but a dick-filled hoe Come close to me and get fucked! I got a kill list with your name on it I wrote it in pen so I can't erase it And if you piss me off, I'll get pissed off Throw you out onto the ground with your dick ripped off Because fuck you pretty boy Think you're better than me? Say it to my face Also, fuck you! You're a dumb, bitch, cock, dick, titty Buttface, asshole, cum-slurping pussy Ass, jack-off, limp-dick, cucklord, motherfucker Um, what was that? Are you shaking? And crying like a baby? Good! Here's your bottle little baby Seriously, fuck you Keeponrockin404: I got rhymes that you can't even follow I got rhymes that you can't even swallow I am so much smarter than you Because you are a stupid foolI got rhymes that you can't even follow I got rhymes that you can't even swallow I am so much smarter than you Because you are a stupid fool This is it, the time to win The only time to kick it in And wreck the place, and wreck your face Fuck off bitch, this is my won race! You think I lied when I said you'd die? Bullshit, I don't fucking lie! I only take the time that I need The time I need to proceed With spitting fire and rapping fast You will always come in last I got rhymes, and you know it's true Way more than I could say for you I am like Wesley Willis Because I rock 'n' roll McDonald's Don't pretend that you know what you're doing Soon it will be you that I'm screwing! I got rhymes that you can't even follow I got rhymes that you can't even swallow I am so much smarter than you Because you are a stupid foolI got rhymes that you can't even follow I got rhymes that you can't even swallow I am so much smarter than you Because you are a stupid fool Category:Songs